1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new printed circuit board arrangement and to a new method of making such a printed circuit board arrangement.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a printed circuit board arrangement comprising a first printed circuit board having a component carrying side and an opposite printed circuit side, a second printed circuit board having a component carrying side and an opposite printed circuit side, and securing means securing the second printed circuit board to the first printed circuit board, the securing means comprising custom tooled pins that are installed by specialized production tooling equipment.